


The Fault of one is the Fault of All

by laineyue



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Merlin (TV) RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF, Star Trek RPF, Supernatural, Thor (Movies) RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Military, Assassin School, Camaraderie, F/M, Gen, M/M, Military School, Military Uniforms, Multi, RPF, Romance, Spy School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laineyue/pseuds/laineyue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr post inspired. Military-like AU.</p><p>Reader is recruited in his/her young age in an institution and was trained as an agent of the facility. However his/her recent marks seems unsatisfactory by his/her handler's  (Tom Hiddleston) standards. He/She will have to undergo through intense training not only by his/her handler but also the facility's other faculty members to prove that he/she deserves to stay in the institution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to Basics

**Author's Note:**

> I do not really know the actors well to build on their characters, so I based them on their characters in the tv shows & movies that I have watched them on.

 

 

This is the [tumblr post that I reblogged](http://laineyue.tumblr.com/post/50978030143/laineyue-omgkimwtf-kittyhague) & inspired me to write this.

  


"Your last mission have been very disappointing, **_agent_**." Sir H proceeded to stand  & walk away from his desk, still holding his riding crop & fiddling its end in his fingers.

 

"Had I not known you so well, as your **_handler_** , one might say 'perhaps your senses have been weakened after your many years of service'." He tapped the crop on his palm for emphasis still keeping a calm exterior. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

 

I kept silent under his gaze **. 'No excuses, just results.'** one of the lessons I have been taught in this institution. It does not matter what the means are, on how I will achieve my objective, but the ends should be just as it was ordered. As the Institution's Operation Specialist (OS), I know he had countless of contingency plans on how I could have managed to obtain my target.

 

"We've got ourselves a serial killer! Love those—" Sir C burst into the room with manic glee. "There’s always something to look forward to!"

 

"What have I told you about barging into my office unexpected?" The tactician sighed, placing the riding crop in his desk holster. He pointed his attention & patience towards his fellow colleague. "Is there a particular reason for your unwanted presence?"

 

"Help me make a point." The giddy Intelligence Specialist handed down a couple of files to the Commanding Officer, then proceeded on closing the office door behind me.

 

"Well, I guess that's worth a look." Sir H scanned the papers in a quick glance.

 

"So, you agree?" Sir C drummed his hands on my shoulders, while he was behind me, probably to keep his hands busy & to express his excitement. "There's no point sitting at home now that there's finally something fun going on!" I stood still as he tapped on my head for emphasis.

 

"I know you have been bored in these last few months, C." Sir H gently placed the files & leaned slightly on his desk. "However, these cases though peculiar in nature are not our first priority. May I ask you to please desist manhandling, **_my_** subordinate?"

 

"But–wait," Sir C got held on both of my arms & turned me to face his frown. "This is 'your subordinate'?"

 

Sir H just raised an eyebrow & crossed his arms.

 

"My, my, I have never expected you had a bleeding heart, H."

 

I knew that this two had a long-standing sort of 'friendship' together, if you can call 'As-soon-as-your-guard-is-down-I'll-slit-your-throat-with-a-blunt-knife-and-watch-you-die-slowly' a sort of camaraderie between them.

 

"Agent," I turned again and addressed Sir H, who did not give me a second glance, "you are relieved of your duties as active field operative." _until proven otherwise_ "Am I clear?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"You are dismissed."

 

"See you later, **_trainee_**." Sir C gave a smug grin at me, while opening the door for me.

 

I left the office immediately. It was a rare second chance and I will not let it go to waste. The Commanding Officer is a utilitarian by heart. He could have eliminated any chances of I have to redeem myself, if he did not think I was worthy enough. He was the one who recruited me here, after all. Another failure on my part means signing my own death sentence. **'Useless operatives equals to cannon fodder.** ' Being demoted to basic training, I had to apply for different specialties in this program & I have a lot to make up for.


	2. If killing comes natural, why do we need training?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your training has begun. Survival training with Officer S. (Andrew Scott)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, this story totally got away from me for 2 years. I may need a co-author to get this ball rolling.

I woke, when I heard echoes of unhurried footsteps coming down on metal. I took my time assessing the situation presented to me. They must have drugged and taken me from my sleeping quarters. How nice of them to keep the standard issue night clothes on my back. The only light I saw was coming from my right, where at the end the barracks was metal ladder was situated. This must be an underground bunker for the trainees, judging my the sound of the steps must be 10 to 15 feet deep underground. 

  


From the echoes of some distant shuffles of cloths of my fellow initiates, it seems I'm not the only one who's alert now; however, none of us got out to stand in attention. Even I couldn't get out of the bed, even if I wanted to, my right wrist and left ankle were handcuffed to their respective bed posts. 

  


I spotted the man that came down from the stairs was only wearing a simple T-shirt, drawstring pants and standard leather boots. It was unusual that an officer above our rank would stand before us without his full regalia. This teacher might either be testing our quick senses or might be planning to kill us one by one while were in a vulnerable position. 

  


Survival is the only purpose of this exercise, I guess. The person stopped at the base of the stairs was overlooking our barracks and then began tapping on the metal in Morse.

  


_**"Initiates. T minus 1 minute and 45 seconds. Proceed Topside. Bombs detonate in 5 minutes."** _

  


No time to waste. I dislocated my right thumb's distal phalangeal joint, then quickly removed my right hand from the cuffs, and then returned my thumb back in it's original position as I got up. 

  


The same message was still being tapped for the second time.

  


My current problem now is my left ankle. Fortunately, when I got up, I noted that the bed's board was made up of springs. Removing the mat near my left foot sideways, I picked on the bed's outer spring near my ankle. Concentrating on turning simple tumblers in the handcuffs and thanking my lucky stars that it wasn't the double-locked one. I freed my left ankle and got off my bed.

  


The same message was tapped for the third and its last time.

  


A quick scan on my current surroundings notified me that three of us have successfully freed ourselves from our beds, while others were still struggling and some of us had just woke up.

  


"T minus 4 minutes" The man stated for the first time at the base of the stairs, watching us with a wide smirk with both hands behind his back.

  


I got pushed to the side, as one of us quickly dashed on the metal steps. The man just moved partly to the side to let the initiate pass through and get through the ladder. Climbing towards the light, the initiate got out. Survival Training. I'm not sure dashing outside without any weapon was that much of a good idea, who knows what was waiting out there. I'm pretty sure the other one that stayed was thinking of that as well. Multiple gunshots immediately affirmed what we have surmised.

  


I pulled on the wire coils from my bunk bed and tightly wound both ends to each of my wrist. This would be as close to any of me having a close range weapon. I signaled my fellow initiate to stay where she was, as my back up. Since I was the one closest to the entrance and began to approach the man.

  


"What are you to do now, ex-agent?" He grinned when I was facing him five feet away, the slight distance will give me a short vantage to dodge any attacks he might do. He might have a hidden knife and had plan to throw it at my direction; however, due to the threat of my back-up, he might not want to part with his weapons so easily. 

  


"Officer S." I stood sideways firmly planting my right foot in front. My guess was right when I noticed slight upturn in his left brow. "May I have the key, please?" I gripped the ends of wires, hoping my stance was threatening.

  


He must have used another metal for the Morse message to be able to produce that echo in our bunker. It was either a concealed weapon (probably a knife) or the key to our handcuffs. A gun, even at its smallest would be harder to conceal on his upper body. I didn't note any indentation on his back when he turned sideways a while ago, but the gun still could be holstered inside his boot, better not give him a chance to reach for it.

  


"Because you asked nicely, ex-agent." He threw the key at my face. Leaping backwards two feet away, I kicked the oncoming key towards my ally, hoping she would catch it, then somersaulted forwards back to my original position.

  


"Free as many as you can." I shouted at my ally without looking back. My whole attention focused on the smiling officer.

  


"T minus 3 minutes and 45 seconds." He smiled putting both of his hands behind his back. "You can't save them all, bleeding heart."

  


I trusted my ally's ability. Survival was greater in numbers. Whether they might be canon fodder, bait, shield or a helpful ally, as long as this exercise at play, I could use them to increase my chances. It would also be best that I earn some kind of trust from them. Playing as the hero has its advantages.

  


"25 seconds left, are you done?" I asked my ally.

  


"Two more left at the back!" she shouted back at me.

  


Orders were. **'Initiates.'** We need a bigger amount to go topside. **'T minus 1 minute and 45 seconds.'** , that was a deadline. **'Proceed Topside.'** For now, the main goal was getting out. **'Bombs detonate in 5 minutes.'** He didn't say where the bombs were. It could be inside this bunker, could be outside or could be at the end of some fucking finish line in this exercise.

  


"Toss them the key! 15 seconds last two, you need to keep up!" Better assert my rank as the squad leader, now than later.

  


"T minus 3 minutes and 13 seconds." Officer S taunted as he turned his back against me and climbed the stairs.

  


"All of you, topside now!" I ordered, as I followed Officer S' ascent.

  


"But, the guns?!" Someone retorted.

  


"10 seconds, no time!" I hollered without looking back. "MOVE!!!"

  


I climbed up, skipping three steps at a time> As I went out of the hatch, I reached at a hand and pulled up the fellow initiate, who was right behind me. I went towards the door and stepped a bit forward into the light, giving the others room to move, while I was still dragging the initiate I had behind me. 5 seconds left, I stood still at the door's frame. I counted down, while uncoiling the wires on my left wrist and coiling it at the other. Some initiates shoved me and my second aside as they ran outside. They were shot down instantly, but I could not determine the trajectory of where the bullets were coming from.

  


Here's to me gambling that 'T minus 1 minute and 45 seconds' was a window period of some kind of seize-fire. I broke into a run after my countdown and dragged the person behind me. My eyes had acclimated to the bright light, and I ran across the open field until I reached a canopy of trees 20 meters away at my horizon.

  


"Thanks." My second panted as I looked at him from the first time. I nodded in acknowledgement at the guy, who was a feet taller than me. If I had been too rash in running away like the others, he could have provided as a good shield on my back.

  


"We have 3 minutes to group up." I said as I checked my person for anything unusual. They might have bugged me, might be a tracker or a bomb within me. The only entry site I saw in me was small injection on my right brachial area. No scars nor stitches was on me to have any kind of operation done.

  


"Then boom." He smiled, the adrenaline must be passing through out his system or he was just watching me the whole time. "This, Officer S, you seem to have some intel on him."

  


"Just what my handler commented a lot about him while I was on the field." I frowned, which wasn't much. If it wasn't surgically implanted, was it given orally? I pushed my fingers inside my mouth and forced myself to gag. Anything given within less than 6 hours could still come out before passing post-prandially.

  


"I heard that ex-agent with a bleeding heart." He raised a eyebrow, as I retched and gagged my stomachs content. "Why did they demote you back in here? And what are you doing?"

  


"This is Survival training." It was a sufficient summary in our current state. Well my paranoia has gotten the best of me, there was nothing in there too, but it was better to be prepared than sorry. I looked upward and began climbing on the tree.

  


"I gathered that...," He rolled his eyes, as he followed me up. "when do you think this whole exercise will end?"

  


"Probably, after 'boom'." I said, as I reached the top, still hiding in trunk and the branches were thinned out but it still provided me some cover. A sniper might be scoping me on his specs, right now. "2 minutes and 30 seconds."

  


I viewed and mapped down the area, as far as my eyes could see. We were in a lush valley surrounded by snow-topped rocky mountain ranges. The sun was almost setting on my back. The underground bunker was situated at the middle of a clearing on the northeast. There was a river stream running down from the southeast mountain winding towards northwest. They river was just a bit 5 to 6 meters away from our point.

  


I jumped down branch from branch until I reached the ground and ran, momentarily looking back to check if the initiate followed me.The drugs could have taken half a day to leave our systems, when we were transported here, since any long-acting sedative could have probably damaged some mental and physical faculties. I still don't know where the bombs were and we still have to re-group in less than 3 minutes.

  


"Here's the plan." I stated, when the only initiate I have with me appeared on my right. "We go northeast follow the path of the river just in case they track us with dogs. They said topside. The highest mountain is the one at the southeast."

  


"And you think we have enough time to get there with less than 3 minutes?" He asked a bit skeptical. "What about others?"

  


"I'm wasting my energy to clue you in." I pointed out. "Initiates, he said. It means more than one, so I'm stuck with you. If they are as capable as we are to be a candidate in this exercise, then they will likely survive this, too. Are you with me?"

  


"No choice, right?" He grinned, this person is a serious adrenaline junkie. "Were stuck with each other."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So laying my cards down initially I had imagined
> 
>  Tom Hiddleston: Operations Specialist  
> Benedict Cumberbatch: Intelligence Specialist  
> Jensen Ackles: Weapon Specialist  
> David Tennant: Transport Specialist  
> Andrew Scott: Survival specialist  
> Michael Fassbender: Medical Specialist  
> Colin Morgan: Communications Specialist

**Author's Note:**

> The story is under construction because I have weak & slow internet priviledges.
> 
> I hope this would not be a Mary-sue fic, so Co-authors & Beta Readers are welcome.
> 
> Constructive criticisms are also welcome so I may build a better setting on this story, even if this is just a tumblr inspired post.
> 
> I wiki-ed the connection of riding crops to uniforms, apparently they are called "swagger sticks" (I kid you not) & in Latin it's "vitis". Riding Crops are mostly carried by the Cavalry force, but I'm making a whole world of my own.


End file.
